


Mr. Morgan And His Boy

by Nigaki



Series: Voyeurism [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Chapter 3: Clemens Point (Red Dead Redemption 2), Dirty Talk, Dom Arthur Morgan, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Shameless Smut, Sub John Marston, Vaginal Fingering, because I don't really like it hard, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Mary-Beth accidently sees something she shouldn't and she can't help but watch. And have fun while doing it.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Series: Voyeurism [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821586
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Mr. Morgan And His Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A fic inspired by my wife's beautiful pic. If you haven't seen it yet, [check it out!](https://whydoihavetotellmyname.tumblr.com/post/622357181871849472/curiosity-killed-the-cat)
> 
> I accidently made a whole series out of it so Mary-Beth won't be the only one blessed with the image of John and Arthur having sex. Stay tuned!

Mary-Beth wasn’t the person that liked staying up late. She was a morning person so she needed her sleep and she wasn’t very fond of the night, she preferred daylight and sun to darkness of the night and the pale light of the moon.

Usually, she was one of the first to go to bed but today she realized she was actually last. She was so invested in a book she was reading, it didn’t occur to her it was night time already. Well, she noticed it became darker, that’s why she brought a lantern to her favorite spot in Clemens Point but she didn’t think much of it. When Mary-Beth finally realized she sat there longer than usual, it was probably around midnight already, everyone except two guards, and her of course, were asleep. She hurriedly picked up her book she just finished and grabbed the lantern, putting the fire inside out. She didn’t really need the light to get back to her bed, they were here two weeks already, she knew this place like the back of her hand. Besides, she didn’t want to wake anyone with the lantern.

Quietly, Mary-Beth sneaked through camp, walking as close to water as possible so the sand could drown her steps.

She went by Arthur’s tent, not paying it much attention. Same with Dutch’s, which was next, closed as always for the night. She was just passing by John’s tent when she heard some struggling noise coming from the inside and then a groan of pain. 

Was John alright? After the Blackwater robbery and the encounter with wolves, John was weaker than a kitten. When they settled in Horseshoe, John was feverish the first couple of nights and often woke up trashing in his bed because of nightmares or because of his injuries. Usually sitting with him for a while and giving him some cool water or, in case of pain, some laudanum, was enough to get him back to sleep.

Mary-Beth heard him a couple of times then but whenever she got up to check on him, someone was already there, usually Arthur because his tent was the closest and he always heard everything first. In fact, every time someone else was tending to John at night, Arthur just wasn’t in the camp then to do it himself.

They were in Clemens Point now and ever since their camp in Horseshoe, John was regaining his strength, done some jobs before they moved again and the stitches were removed from his face by now. He looked healthy and strong so she didn’t understand why he would still be in pain after so many weeks. Maybe he still had nightmares? Sitting on a ridge and slowly freezing to death had to leave another scar in addition to seven on his face, but this one was on his mind. 

Mary-Beth waited, expecting Arthur to go check on John like always but she didn’t hear any rustling of sheets from his cot, only another grunt coming from John’s tent. It sounded really bad so Mary-Beth decided to see what was going on.

She divided from the path to her bed and in a little bit quicker pace, she came out from between John and Dutch’s tents. She looked into the direction of Arthur’s, he was not in his bed, was he with John already? She didn’t hear him but maybe the nightmare started early. He definitely wasn’t out, not far at least, the saddle was still in his tent.

Mary-Beth stepped towards John’s tent and almost jumped back when she heard something falling to the ground. Too light to be a grown man so she wasn’t worried it was John. She walked to the entrance, the flaps were closed but not tied, she could still peek inside, which she did. She almost gasped at the sight she witnessed. John was laying on the bed, on his front, with hands locked behind him by none other than Arthur himself, who was sitting on his legs, making any kicking impossible. John struggled a little to get free but he didn’t really look like he wanted to escape. He was naked while Arthur still had his pants on.

John jolted slightly when Arthur put his free hand in his hair to comb through it. It looked so gentle and didn’t fit the dangerous tone of Arthur’s voice when he spoke up.

“You went through my journal again, boy?” he asked. Mary-Beth only now noticed the opened journal laying cover up on the ground, right next to the clothes belonging to both men.

John didn’t answer right away. He gasped and had some trouble turning his head towards Arthur when the older man pushed his face harder into the sheets.

“I would never, Mr. Morgan,” he practically moaned with lips curled into a smirk.

Mary-Beth could feel her face getting red, as well as sudden tingling awakening between her legs, making her desperate for touch there. She squeezed her thighs together and watched the two men. 

Arthur’s hand caressed John’s face softly, his cheek, forehead, nose. When it reached his lips, still formed into a smirk, he touched the corner of John’s mouth and kept his finger there.

He leaned down and whispered in a low voice “I caught you red handed and you still lie to me, boy?”

It didn’t scare John. Not the voice, nor the threatening hold on his face.

“How do you know it’s your journal and not some book you took for the journal because of your poor eyesight?” he asked. Mary-Beth saw Arthur’s tensing and sitting straighter while also taking his hand from John’s hair. John surely felt it and he had to know how bad it was but that didn’t stop him from mocking further. “Cause you’re old, AH!”

John gasped loudly and squirmed under the solid weight when Arthur suddenly slapped his ass. The hit spot became red very quickly, it was probably stinging even a few seconds after the blow, which was so loud Mary-Beth was surprised nobody woke up yet to investigate.

Arthur leaned down again, slowly, menacingly, like a predator during hunting. Now John tensed and held his breath. He tried not to move when Arthur’s lips were right next to his ear.

“You’re lucky we’re in the camp and I can’t give you the proper spanking you deserve,” Arthur hissed with that raspy voice of his. Mary-Beth shivered just like John when they heard him. Arthur sensed that and smirked, straightening again to look down on John with satisfaction. “But don’t worry, I have a good memory, we’ll just postpone this for another day.”

John licked his lips and grinned, purring his next words. “Is that a promise?”

Arthur pressed John’s face hard to the bed. John whimpered in pain, twisting his whole body in another attempt to free himself. Mary-Beth saw his muscles flexing with strength that would surely shove her to the ground with ease if she was the one sitting on him but it wasn’t enough for Arthur, who didn’t lose any grip he had on John’s hands or face.

“You won’t be so smug about this when I’m done with you,” Arthur warned him, allowing John some movement so the younger man’s mouth wasn’t pressed to the sheets and he could speak again.

“Now that sounded like a promise,” John chuckled but his laugh was cut out with another slap to his ass. “Ah!”

John’s groan of pain was loud, loud enough that Mary-Beth heard something else than just pain in it.

Enjoyment.

Her throat got dry while in between her legs, she could feel the beginning of a flood. She was already so wet and Arthur and John weren’t even doing anything, there was more talking between them than anything else. But the way they talked… Mary-Beth could melt just because of their rough voices alone.

“Careful,” Arthur said to John again. “Just because I can’t spank your ass like you deserve, it doesn’t mean I can’t punish you at all. You want to sleep with your dick rock hard?”

That actually concerned John who went stiff for a few seconds before he relaxed again and breathed out a calming sigh.

“No, Mr. Morgan,” he said submissively.

“Good boy,” Arthur praised in a pleased purr. Mary-Beth was sure she experienced it as much as John and those words weren’t even directed at her. She felt another gush of wetness and the throbbing between her thighs increased. She wanted to touch herself so badly but it’d be so wrong. “See? You can be taught some manners.”

John whimpered and tried to lift his hips but Arthur was sitting on his thighs, he couldn’t move. He whimpered again.

“Please…”

Arthur grinned down at him.

“Please what?” he asked and took his hand from John’s face completely to grab something Mary-Beth couldn’t see.

“Touch me,” John begged, bucking his hips again. They barely moved half an inch.

Arthur revealed a rope that was laying on the bed. He made quick work with tying John’s hands together so his own could be free. He used them right away, caressing John’s back, from his wide shoulders to his thin waist.

“Touch me WHAT?” Arthur kept asking, a sly smile present on his face. His hands continued wandering down, seizing John’s ass and squeezing it with a hum. It looked so soft to touch, so full, Mary-Beth envied him right now. 

John gasped because of the touch and looked helplessly at Arthur.

“Touch me. Mr. Morgan,” he said out of breath.

“I am.” Arthur squeezed both globes tighter, piercing them with his nail. John moaned, raising the upper part of his body from the bed till he lost his strength and fell on it again with a grunt. “Don’t be so greedy, boy.”

John bared his teeth and shifted weakly but that only ended with Arthur moving his hands up again. The younger man moaned disappointed, hands still tied, hips kept down and now also without those big hands touching his ass. He got nothing out of disobeying Arthur who laid down on John, practically crushing him under his body.

Mary-Beth always saw both men as equally big and muscular, they were both massive compared to Javier or Sean. But now, seeing them both with naked chests and laying one on another, she noticed the difference between them. John wasn’t small by any means, or scrawny, he had muscles in all the right places and he was very attractive, but he was much leaner than Arthur who looked next to John like a bear next to a wolf. He was hairier too, she could tell that even without seeing their chests, the hair on their forearms were telling enough.

Arthur brought his face closer to John’s, lips almost touching the younger man’s ear again. Mary-Beth watched hypnotized as Arthur’s tongue slipped from between his lips and licked John’s ear who let out a shuddering breath at the contact. If he tried to move again, Arthur’s body didn’t even feel it. “I want you to stay like this so you can’t rub against anything,” Arthur explained to him in a whisper and bit his ear lightly. John shivered and tried to turn his head but Arthur held his hair with his hand and stopped him from moving before biting the ear again, this time hard enough to pull a yelp out of John. “You don’t deserve any pleasure for lying to me. And snooping through my journal.”

That really concerned John and it showed in his uneven breath and clenched jaws. 

“I’m sorry.”

Arthur hummed, tangling his fingers in John’s hair. They always looked so greasy to Mary-Beth, the only flaw on this attractive man, but slipping through Arthur’s fingers they looked nice and soft, probably due to the light casted by a small lantern. But would Arthur touch like it was bringing him joy if the hair was greasy? He played with it, combed through it like through the prettiest mane of a horse.

“If that was meant to convince me, you need to try harder,” Arthur suggested and kissed a stubble on John’s cheek.

John’s breath quickened and his face flushed with lovely red color. The blush spread even through his neck that Arthur was kissing currently, pulling all sorts of quiet gasp and moans from John. Every one of those sounds was going straight between Mary-Beth’s legs. She had to bite her lower lips to not gasp herself. 

“Can I try to make it up to you, Mr. Morgan?” John pleaded, his voice hoarse like a purr of a big cat. 

“What do you have in mind?” Arthur asked, moving his body lower to place some kisses on John’s pale shoulders as well.

“I need to kneel for this, sir.”

Arthur stilled and John did as well when he felt that. Slowly, the older man lifted his body from John, sitting down on his lower back. John was still unable to move his hips, the place Arthur had chosen was deliberate.

“I don’t know,” he finally answered with humor in his voice. John gritted his teeth but didn’t say anything. “You love sucking me off, that would be a reward for you.”

“It won’t,” John said right back and looked at Arthur pleadingly. “Please, Mr. Morgan.”

Arthur chuckled because of the desperation in John’s voice.

“You know I can’t resist you when you beg so nicely to suck my cock.” He said he couldn’t resist John but he looked just as composed and in control as in the beginning, he was just asserting his dominance and John was thriving in it, his body shaking with excitement whenever Arthur had him where he wanted.

Mary-Beth was hot all over, it was like she was burning from the inside and the fire was growing with every word spoken by Arthur. She looked at him and John lying pliant under him, and she felt the sudden urge to submit herself, to let him do anything to her. But what he wanted, he already had.

She hid when Arthur moved, lifting himself completely from John. She heard the younger man groaning and some shifting between them. When she looked inside again, Arthur was sitting on the bed, his legs spread with John between them, hands still tied behind his back. She could see his member now, hard and red with need to touch. But he couldn’t do it himself and Arthur wasn’t touching him either, just eyed John’s whole body with hunger.

“Get on with it, boy,” he urged. “Before I change my mind.”

Arthur didn’t open his pants, John didn’t ask him to, he just bent down and mouthed Arthur’s obviously hard cock through the material of his pants. It didn’t seem to bother him, nor it weakened his enthusiasm. Mary-Beth on the other hand, was somewhat disappointed. She was surprised she wanted to see Arthur naked so much but the thought of seeing him in all his glory made her mouth water and her cunt clench on nothing.

Would it be so bad if she touched herself? They’d never know…

Arthur’s voice brought her from her unappropriated thoughts. “You’re doing a good job, boy,” he sighed, petting John’s head while he worked with his mouth. “Keep it up and maybe I’ll let you come.”

Arthur’s hold on John’s head was light because the younger man raised it without a problem. Arthur didn’t force him to stay down either.

“Can you open your pants, sir?” John asked, slightly out of breath.

Arthur smirked at him and grabbed his chin with his fingers, brushing the small scar under John’s lip with his thumb.

“Why? Because you actually want to make me feel even better or because you’re that hungry?”

John gulped and clenched his fingers, as if he was desperate to unbutton Arthur’s pants himself. He was thinking of an answer for some time.

“Both,” he breathed finally and tensed while Arthur watched him closely.

The older man turned John’s head and looked it all over, considering. Mary-Beth waited for his answer with anticipation, wondering if he’d torture John some more, make him work for it harder.

She was amazed by all this. John was always a little rebellious yet here he was, on his knees, ready to do whatever Arthur wanted. She knew nothing about their relations in this but it looked consensual in every aspect. John wanted to do this, wanted to be submissive but he sure didn’t make it any easier on Arthur, she saw it herself. Mary-Beth only started watching them when the fight was practically over but she still witnessed John resisting and trying to fight. His loss didn’t seem staged either. It was amazing, seeing one strong man being reduced to someone so submissive by another strong man. She imagined doing the same thing to some fella herself, watching someone that could break her in half kneeling in front of her, under her skirt, pleasuring her with his hands tied behind him, turned into nothing but her little whore. Just like John was for Arthur.

She covered her mouth so both men couldn’t hear her moan with excitement. The other hand lifted her skirt and she put her palm into her pantalettes, touching her swollen folds. She was so wet her fingers slipped to her cunt. She moaned again and shivered, keeping her eyes on both men. She held her breath when she saw Arthur fumbling with his pants to open them.

“At least you didn’t lie this time,” he said to John, keeping his head still so the younger man couldn’t turn his head and could only watch Arthur’s face. “You’ll get your reward.”

John let out a breath of relief. “Thank you, Mr. Morgan.”

“You’re welcome,” Arthur purred and pulled his cock out. Mary-Beth’s mouth went dry at the sight of it, it was just so perfect, hard, not too long and slightly curved to the left. She wished she could touch it, envelop it with her mouth like John did it, almost rushing forward when he lost his balance. “Whoa, boy!” Arthur laughed and kept him steady. “It’s not going anywhere.”

But John couldn’t be sure of that, Arthur was in control, he could deny John this pleasure at any moment and the younger man wasn’t going to risk it when he finally got what he craved. He wasn’t going slow, he took just the tip of Arthur’s cock at first but after sucking it for a second or two, he bowed his head lower and took the whole shaft in his mouth, moaning around it with pleasure.

This wasn’t the first time for him, John knew exactly what he was doing to make Arthur shudder and moan with pleasure. The younger man bobbed his head enthusiastically, his long hair covering the act from any praying eyes like a curtain. Mary-Beth hated the fact that she couldn’t see it but she still got to listen.

Arthur was panting and moaning softly, John as well but she also heard how he slurped around the cock in his mouth, how hard he sucked on it, how he gagged when it reached the back of his throat. She heard everything and that was enough for her imagination. Entranced with all those delicious sounds, she imagined everything she couldn’t see, John’s lips stretched around the hard member, his hollowed cheeks when he sucked. She was touching herself slowly to that and those noises, shivering every time her fingers grazed her clit. She could swear it was pulsing in the rhythm of John’s head.

Arthur watched him all the time, barely blinking, a pleased smile stretching his lips he was licking every now and then. Mary-Beth envied him, he moved the hair on the left side of John’s head and was seeing everything, devouring it with his hungry eyes.

“Look at me, boy.” She fully expected John to raise his head but he never stopped pleasuring Arthur, not even for a moment. The older man groaned with satisfaction, gripping the hair in his hold tighter. “Yeah, keep looking. Wanna see those pretty eyes of yours.”

Mary-Beth shivered because of his commending tone and because of the moan that escaped John. She had no doubt John obeyed, she sure did and kept her eyes on the older man. She could only imagine what John was feeling right now, having this heated gaze on himself, hearing this voice directed at him. There was something in its tone, something powerful she just couldn’t refuse herself and the order wasn’t even for her.

She was never really attracted to Arthur, he was a fine man but a little too old for her and a little too rough. She always dreamed about a young, sweet man that would charm her, write her poetry or sing to her. But seeing Arthur now, so assertive, so dominant, she wouldn’t mind going down on her knees for him, even if just to feel him threading his fingers through her hair just like he was doing to John right now. John seemed to like it very much and started sucking with even more enthusiasm, which didn’t go unnoticed by Arthur. 

“You seem to like it a little bit too much, don’t you?”

John only moaned something, not stopping his ministrations. The hand in his hair gripped it suddenly and pulled John’s head away from Arthur’s hard and now also wet cock.

“I asked you a question, boy.”

John licked his lips and smirked.

“It’s hard to talk with a dick in my mouth.”

Arthur grinned back and tugged at the hair again, causing John to whimper in pain and frown at him.

“All you had to do was raise your head and answer me,” he said to him, placing his other hand on John’s cheek and tracing the younger man’s lips with his thumb. John opened his mouth and welcomed the finger inside, sucking it as enthusiastically as Arthur’s shaft. “But I shouldn’t be surprised you didn’t stop. You love having your mouth full too much.”

John didn’t stop sucking, but he answered this time with a nod and shifted closer to the other man. Arthur smiled at him and let him have his fun for a little longer before he pulled his thumb from John’s mouth, ignoring his whine of disappointment.

“Come here,” Arthur said and with a hard tug on John’s arm, he lifted him from the ground and the younger man sat on his lap. “I’ll keep your mouth entertained.”

With that said, Arthur kissed John soundly and they both moaned. Mary-Beth felt that moan between her thighs and she increased the speed of her rubs, muffling her pants with her hand. More wetness coated her fingers. She has never been this aroused in her life, even during actual sex like with that one stable boy from Valentine three weeks ago.

Two men kissed and kissed, moaning, grunting and panting in each other’s mouths. John tugged at his restraints, desperate to touch Arthur just like Arthur was touching him, caressing his sides, back, hips, chest, rubbing his nipples. But he never touched John’s cock, the one place that was in need of touching. John bucked his hips forward but whenever he tried to rub himself over Arthur, the older man was always keeping him at the safe distance, teasing him.

John whined desperately at some point but Arthur ignored him. Without ending the kiss and one hand keeping John’s hips steady, Arthur used the other to grab something again. She couldn’t see what it was, both men were obstructing her view of it, whatever it was.

When Arthur revealed his hand and reached towards John’s behind, he had something white and sticky on his fingers. No, not sticky, because when he rubbed his fingers together, coating them with the white substance, it was slippery. Mary-Beth felt her insides clenching when she realized what it was for. She never taught about how two man could have sex but that made sense.

Arthur slipped one finger between John’s ass cheeks and rubbed, making the younger man end the kiss and let out a weird mixture of gasp and moan.

“Arthur,” John whimpered, using that name for the first time since Mary-Beth was watching them. “Please, I need…”

Arthur chuckled but there was no cruelty to it. He touched John’s face gently with one hand and placed a soft kiss in the corner of his lips.

“Alright, you can move,” Arthur allowed and half a second later, John shifted so close to him their chests were touching. And not only that. John bit his lower lip hard to contain a loud moan when his cock rubbed against Arthur’s own and his stomach.

The older man wrapped an arm around him and encouraged John to lean his body over him. John sagged in Arthur’s hold, face hidden in the curve of his neck where he was panting while his hips were snapping forward, finally giving him some relief after his cock was neglected for so long.

“You’re doing great, darling,” Arthur praised him, slightly out of breath because of his own pleasure that John was causing him with his movement. He was rubbing small circles on John’s back, his other hand still on the younger man’s ass, one finger between the cheeks. He moved it and John’s humping did the rest. The younger man’s body tensed when the finger slipped inside, impaling him. Mary-Beth put her own inside her and watched as John was torn between having his cock touched and fucking himself on the finger inside him.

Arthur placed his hand on John’s hip and dragged him even closer in his lap. John was rutting against him desperately with short, fast thrusts and panting into his neck. It looked like he wasn’t separating their bodies at all. Arthur took care of the other thing, moving his finger in and out of John slowly, telling him how good he was doing. Mary-Beth couldn’t help but imagine those fingers being in her and after a few seconds, an image of her doing this to some man flashed in front of her eyes too, shocking her.

When Arthur started teasing with the second finger, John pushed his hips back at it to get it inside and when he did, he tossed his head back and groaned so loud that amused Arthur had to hush him.

“You want to wake up the whole camp, boy?” he asked, pumping his finger a little faster this time. John choked on his pleasure every time fingers were deep inside him.

“No,” he answered, moving his hips back and forth to get as much pleasure from both sources. He was moaning, quietly this time, when his cock was touching Arthur’s own hard member, and he was moaning when he was impaling himself on the older man’s fingers. “But god damn, it feels so good!”

Arthur hummed and pumped his fingers harder, shoving them deep inside John and making him buck widely in his lap. Soon two fingers turned into three and John became obsessed with being stuffed full. He started begging to be filled, panted it like some filthy prayer that would make sophisticated crowds blush.

“I’m so empty, sir,” John kept whispering. “I need you in me, please, Mr. Morgan.” Arthur moaned when he heard his name being said like that. “Please, fuck me. Fuck me, Mr. Morgan, fuck me, fuck me.”

“I will,” Arthur promised him and brought him down to another kiss.

They barely stopped kissing when they got back to laying position, John on his front again with Arthur on top of him, once the older man hurriedly took off his pants and coated his cock with that white stuff he used earlier to stretch the younger man.

They didn’t start right away, despite John’s begging, they took their sweet time kissing again, purring into each other’s mouths. Mary-Beth had to stop touching herself because it didn’t seem right when they were acting so loving. She realized then it wasn’t just sex to them or some animalistic urges like people believed inverts were only capable off. They were in love and it showed on their faces when they broke the kiss and looked at each other with adoration. She wished that one day she could find a person that would look at her like these two were looking at each other.

Arthur pulled John’s hair away and placed soft kisses on his neck before moving to his shoulder. John sighed and melted under him with a smile. Mary-Beth was expecting them to make love like that, in a slow pace when without a warning, Arthur did what she saw the moment she peeked inside the tent for the first time.

With a surpassing aggression, Arthur pushed John’s head into the sheets and held him there. John bucked under him, tried to turn his head but it only happened when Arthur allowed it.

“You ready, boy?” Arthur asked, stroking himself with his free hand. Mary-Beth could safely return to touching herself. She was still intruding on them but now she felt less guilty about it. This was an intimate moment but not as intimate as what she saw just a minute ago.

John squirmed impatient, which earned him a hard tug on his hair. Or maybe it was because he wasn’t answering fast enough.

“Yes, Mr. Morgan,” he moaned. Mary-Beth could swear Arthur’s cock twitched when John said that.

Arthur released John’s head, the younger man turned it to the left. Mary-Beth was afraid he might’ve seen her but he would panic if he knew they were watched and he didn’t, he laid still while Arthur aligned their bodies perfectly, with the older man’s hips right above John’s ass.

John was squirming again, lifting his hip up but Arthur was just teasing him, dragging the head of his cock between John’s cheeks but not entering him yet. John whined and looked pleadingly at Arthur when he was denied again.

“Ask for it, boy,” Arthur ordered, dragging out the torture. “You were begging so nicely before.”

Mary-Beth’s hips twitched and she felt first signs of approaching climax when she heard that commending tone again and John’s pathetic whine that followed.

“Fuck me. Mr. Morgan,” he begged and then moaned when Arthur entered him in one move, plastering their bodies together. John started panting even though Arthur was still yet, just enjoying being inside the younger man. Mary-Beth fingered herself, imagine it was Arthur inside her. How much she’d like to be under him right now, or between both of them at the same time. “You feel so good, Mr. Morgan.”

Arthur hummed. “You too,” he said and kissed John’s sweaty neck before he started rutting against him, causing the younger man to moan again and try to shove his hips back. It was no use, Arthur was too heavy to do that, John could only take what was given to him.

He wasn’t complaining.

His moans and grunts were surely heard in the whole camp, to Mary-Beth they were even louder, like a gun going off right next to her ear. All those sounds were doing amazing things to her body, turning it into a hot, shivering mess. She could barely stand on her feet when she watched captivated as one man was fucking another like he should fuck a woman.

Both men were panting, their groans mixing together while they were being controlled by their pleasures. Arthur was practically growling when he was sinking deep into John who bit hard onto the sheets to silence himself, which wasn’t easy to do, not with the force of Arthur’s thrust. He wasn’t fast, but he was strong, pinning John harder to the bed with each snap of his hips.

“You were so good for me, boy,” Arthur whispered to John’s ear and lifted himself on his strong arms. Mary-Beth clenched on her own fingers when she saw those muscles flex under the hot, wet skin.

“Thank you, sir,” John answered proudly. 

Arthur somehow managed to go faster like that, fucking into John with earnest. The younger man had his eyes closed and lips parted, trying desperately not to moan too loud but after one thrust in particular, his whole body trashed and he would’ve cried out loud with a high voice if Arthur hadn't pushed his face into the bed again, muffling the shout of pleasure. When he was sure John was controlling himself again, he released the other man. 

“Always so good,” he continued, holding himself up only with one hand, the other using for caressing John’s back that was shifting with every uneven breath he was taking. “You did good, you may come anytime you want.”

“Tell me when, Mr. Morgan,” John said in a breathless moan, turning his head to look at Arthur. “My pleasure belongs to you.”

It was Arthur’s time to silence himself. He bit into his lower lips so hard he almost drew blood when John’s statement made him moan loudly. He didn’t muffle it enough, Mary-Beth heard it perfectly, how high his voice was, how much pleasure that one line brought him.

“You close, boy?” he asked, laying down once again. John looked almost blissful when his body was covered by the other man. 

“Yes,” he panted with an open mouth. “God, yes!”

“Then come,” Arthur growled into his ear and let out a long moan, probably because John clenched on his cock. They were so loud, she loved it but how did nobody else hear them? “Come now, Johnny, for me.”

John nodded eagerly, clenched his eyes and after the next couple of fast thrusts, he came with Arthur’s name on his lips, his body tensing when a great pleasure took hold of it for a few short seconds.

Mary-Beth couldn’t turn her eyes from the sight. She watched as Arthur chased his own release, rutting into John fast, without any rhythm. He was panting and moaning right into the younger man’s ear. John’s face showed some discomfort, he whined when his body was still being abused but he never told Arthur to stop. He even started encouraging him.

“Come inside me, Mr. Morgan,” he pleaded in a whisper, his voice even raspier than usual. “Fill me up, sir, please.”

“I will,” Arthur promised him, hissing through his clenched teeth. “I’ll fill you up so good.”

“Yes.”

Mary-Beth was suffocating while trying to keep all her moans and pants muffled. She took out her fingers and rubbed her clit and labia desperately, feeling the spark of the approaching climax in her whole body. It was so wrong to do this, to use their pleasure for herself but she couldn’t stop, not now. She never saw anything like that, she never thought that two inverts would make her aroused one day but it happened and she needed her release now. 

“John,” Arthur gasped, his voice stuttering. He was close, he was going to come at any second now, it showed in his thrusts, vicious and fast. “John,” he said again, the younger man moaning in return, either from pain or pleasure again, but that moan was what brought Arthur over the edge. “John!”.

His cry was stifled by the curve of John’s neck where Arthur hid his face when his body stilled and he came inside of John, filling him up just like John wanted.

Mary-Beth almost collapsed when she came shortly after and her knees gave up under her. Her fingers were still rubbing her clit, dragging out the pleasure that soon turned into discomfort and she had to stop touching herself and pull her hand from under the skirt, unless she wanted to whimper or cry out so loud that the two men would surely hear it.

She was afraid her hand wasn’t enough to silence her but when she opened her eyes that she closed during orgasm, Arthur and John were still unaware of her presence, they were just catching their breaths like she was doing, still muffling her pants, just in case. She didn’t trust herself after something so strong.

The two men laid still for a little while, slowly recovering. Arthur nuzzled into John’s hair and scented it, moaning after he smelled something he liked. John smiled hearing that and opened his eyes. Mary-Beth hid more behind the tent’s flap. The slit was small but he could’ve still seen her if he looked into that direction. He thankfully didn’t, still more focused on Arthur than anything else. She should leave and finally let them be alone but her legs were still weak and she couldn’t help but to be curious.

“Love you,” were the words spoken first after a long time. Mary-Beth carefully peeked inside again, both men haven't moved an inch, only looking into each other’s eyes.

It was Arthur who said those words. Mary-Beth never thought she would hear him saying something like that to anyone, he always seemed so closed off. Not cold, she knew there was someone caring under all this grumpy demeanor, he obviously was capable of love, but saying ‘I love you’ to anyone? It seemed so unreal and yet, she heard it herself just now. She guessed that if there was one person Arthur would ever say those words to, it made sense it was John. Arthur liked to talk how he hated him after John left the gang but every time those two interacted there was always something tender between them that showed Arthur never hated him, he was just hurt. But that didn’t stop him from caring.

“Love you too,” John said back in a soft voice. The game was over, they weren’t ‘boy’ and ‘Mr. Morgan’ anymore, they were just John and Arthur. She never heard them talking like that, it was like she was seeing them for the first time.

Arthur smiled and kissed John’s cheek.

“Next time you want to borrow my journal just ask instead of stealing it,” he said to the younger man. Mary-Beth completely forgot it started with that.

“Now where would be the fun in that?” John asked seductively.

Arthur chuckled. “True.”

John happily turned his cheek for another kiss.

“Can you cut the rope? It’s starting to sting.”

“Sure.” Arthur got up from John and then from the bed to reach John’s gun belt. Mary-Beth hid again, not wanting to risk it. Arthur returned with a knife and cut the rope easily. John turned on his back immediately and started rubbing the red marks on his wrists. “You bleeding?”

“No.”

Arthur climbed onto the bed and grabbed one of John’s wrist, pulling it to his lips to kiss it and rub it some more gently with his thumb. He did the same with the other wrist, John watched with a warm smile on his lips and adoration present in his eyes.

Once Arthur was sure John’s wrists were okay, they cleaned up and change the sheets before they both laid back on the small cot, barely fitting together but that only gave them an excuse to cuddle closer. They exchanged some kisses not saying anything, it was really the time for Mary-Beth to go. She backed off slowly when she heard one of them talk again.

“I should go.” And she really should go too. If Arthur sees her snooping around… He wouldn’t believe she never saw anything, one look at her red face and he'd know the truth.

“Stay,” John asked him. Mary-Beth took a risk and looked inside. Both men were laying on their sides, wrapped around each other, their faces close in case they wanted to kiss again. Which they did before John continued. The kiss lingered and when it ended, both men sighed in content. “You always wake up with the roosters, you can sneak back to your tent.”

“Hmm,” was the only sound Arthur made in an answer to that.

When she didn’t hear them talking or kissing anymore, she knew they fell asleep, or at least stopped everything to do that, decision made.

There was no sound to cover her steps so she was very careful while walking away from John’s tent. When she was far enough, she hurriedly got back to the spot where she was reading her book. She didn’t want to sleep anymore, she was still too aroused for that so after making sure Javier or Sean wasn’t anywhere near while patrolling the area, she sat on some boulder, spread her legs and put her hand between her thighs again, moaning a little bit freely now when she was far away from everybody. It didn’t take her long to come again, she was still so wet and imagining John and Arthur again was enough to bring another climax to her, this time stronger than the first.

She sat there calming down and wondering how she was going to look into her friends’ eyes now without blushing.

It was awkward in the morning. She only got to bed after she got herself off for the third time and she still dreamed about what she saw. It was branded into her mind already but she hoped that one day she’d forget about that. A slim chance for that happening but maybe it wouldn’t haunt her thoughts every second. 

When she woke up, she was tired like never before. Avoiding John’s tent like a plague, she joined other girls for a morning coffee. Karen, Tilly and Abigail greeted her in cheery voices but Mary-Beth only mumbled back a quiet ‘good morning’. John and Arthur were nowhere in sight.

Actually, no, she could see John standing by the lake and smoking. She watched him adjusting his suspenders and then stretching with his arms high above his head. He was wearing gloves, his wrists were covered. 

She blushed when the images from last night flashed before her eyes again. She tried to cover her embarrassment by drinking her coffee and turning her head to the side but Karen still noticed.

“Why are you so red, Mary-Beth?” she asked with care.

Mary-Beth startled when she heard her own name. She looked at Karen and other girls and smiled nervously. “Oh you know, I read that book with a…. very good romance last night!”

She couldn’t even tell anyone what was wrong, she couldn’t spill the boy’s secret like that. They were hiding, nobody knew about them and she wouldn’t be the one to share their secret relationship, not after she already abused their privacy.

Karen rolled her eyes. “You and your books,” she mocked. She was never into romance like Mary-Beth, she was used to her friend making fun of her for that. “What’s interesting about a woman falling in love with a man when you read it a hundred times already?”

“It was different,” she mumbled shily, for the first time glad that her friends couldn’t read like her and they’d never know that the last book wasn’t different from other ones she was always reading.

“How so?” Tilly asked, genuinely interested.

Mary-Beth stared at her and other girls, including Abigail. Oh god, Abigail. Was she aware of what the father of her child was doing with Arthur? Or was she as clueless as the rest of the gang? Did she know and just didn’t care? Did she know and did care, that’s why she was arguing with John so much? Was that why John didn’t want to be with her or think of Jack as his child?

She had so many questions about the relationship between John and Arthur and she couldn’t even ask them or Abigail, because the boys would either kill her for spying on them or she’d unintentionally spill the beans to Abigail who was happily unaware that the man she loved and hated at the same time was an invert in love with another man.

“Um…”

Before she could say anything, some convincing lie, Arthur interrupted her, coming to get his coffee as well. Mary-Beth went still, her face getting hot. She quickly turned her eyes away, not being able to look into his eyes after last night.

“Hello, ladies,” he said to them all and poured himself a coffee.

“Hi, Arthur,” her friends responded while she still avoided him.

Thankfully, he never stayed with them to drink, often going somewhere quiet to enjoy his coffee in peace.

“Stay with us for once, Arthur,” Tilly asked. “Let’s talk a little.”

No, please don’t, Mary-Beth begged and discretely looked at Arthur. He stopped and sent Tilly an apologetic smile. 

“Maybe another time,” he said and nodded at every one of them. When he nodded at Mary-Beth, who was too slow to avoid his gaze, he winked. Winked!

_Oh god._

With a sly smirk, he left, heading towards the poker table by which he sat with one leg crossed over the other, slowly drinking his coffee and watching the lake. Or John, who was still stretching his body after the whole night of being squeezed in one bed with another man, it was hard to tell.

She turned her head in case Arthur could feel her watching him. That’s why he probably knew she watched them last night. How long did he think she was there? How much did he think she saw? Did he know she touched herself while watching them?

She was practically trembling asking herself those questions, she was so embarrassed and so ashamed of herself. She shouldn’t have done that, intrude their privacy like that. But she did and Arthur knew. He didn’t look angry, if anything, it was funny to him, he was enjoying her embarrassment. But that didn’t make it any better for Mary-Beth who just wanted to jump into the lake right now and drown. Stumbling upon your friends having sex was one thing, but staying and watching them intentionally? She crossed the line with that one, it didn’t matter if Arthur wasn’t angry at her for that, it was still too much. She acted like some creep and she’d never forgive herself for that.

She was so deep in her thought she noticed John only when other girls greeted him and he greeted back.

“Morning, ladies,” he said. His voice she heard so many times by now sounded like usual, but she couldn’t help but remember the time last night when it was out of breath, when it was moaning, begging Arthur to fuck him.

Mary-Beth blushed again and avoided John’s gaze just like Arthur’s when the man was pouring himself coffee.

Nobody said anything, even Abigail who usually had some insulting comment ready to throw at John at any time. When John was done, he wished them a good day. Mary-Beth made a mistake of looking up then, certain she would only watch his back as he was walking away.

She looked at him too quickly, he didn’t finish turning away yet and when their eyes met, they both froze. John looked like a scared deer, even his brown eyes, now open wide, reminded her of a spooked animal.

They stared at each other for a second, two, three and then John bolted, scaring Abigail who was standing the closest to him. He practically ran towards Arthur but before he turned, Mary-Beth noticed a furious blush appearing on his face. 

_Oh god._

He knew too, he noticed or Arthur told him. Either way, Mary-Beth really wanted to jump into the lake right now.

“What’s wrong with him?” Abigail asked when John was gone, which didn’t take long, he was really fast when he wanted to be.

Mary-Beth barely listened to other girls, she had bigger problems at her mind right now. Like how to apologize to both man for watching them have sex.

“What’s wrong with her?” Karen asked back and nudged Mary-Beth with her elbow. “I never saw John blushing so much. He looked at you, what did you two do last night?”

Mary-Beth gaped at her and other girls, Karen and Tilly were giggling, it was just a joke, they knew about her crush on Kieran so they also knew she’d never sleep with John, as attractive as he was, John wasn’t even her type, even after last night. But when she looked at Abigail, the other woman had her brows furrowed and fist clenched around her cup.

 _It wasn’t me he was with tonight_ , she wanted to scream, tell Abigail she’d never try anything with John. But she couldn’t say all that so she just laughed awkwardly and said “Nothing.”

Abigail didn’t believe her. That’s fine, she wouldn’t believe herself either. Just like she wouldn’t believe if she just heard that John and Arthur had sex and were in love. Even after telling the truth, Abigail would still suspect her for sleeping with her man.

Mary-Beth wished she never saw anything.

Then again she had three fantastic orgasms because of that so she was glad for that just a tiny bit.


End file.
